


Piccolo & Vegeta - Kiss in the sky

by celedan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celedan/pseuds/celedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A watercolour drawing from 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piccolo & Vegeta - Kiss in the sky

 


End file.
